


Smoking In The Boys Room

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Denial, Dubcon Kissing, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, High School Student Dean, M/M, Punk Castiel, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hated him. Fucking hated him. From his tousled dark sex hair, to his ocean blue eyes, his stupid lip ring, all the way down to his fucking biker boots.</p><p>Cas Novak had been a pain in Dean's ass since day one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking In The Boys Room

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to, of course, smoking in the boys room and my brain did this.

Dean hated him. Fucking hated him. From his tousled dark sex hair, to his ocean blue eyes, his stupid lip ring, all the way down to his fucking biker boots.

Cas Novak had been a pain in Dean's ass since day one. He popped gum in class and always in Dean's ear, tried to cheat off Dean's tests more than once and the asshole winked at him every morning.

Dean wouldn't admit to the one...okay maybe two wet dreams he had about the guy. He was plenty good looking despite his rough style. He had a square jaw, full stubble at the age of seventeen and those tight white tees showed off a lean but muscular frame. Still, he was an asshole.

Novak was seated behind Dean and all morning that incessant gum popping. Dean had quietly told him to fuck off and the teacher had given him a stern look.

The latest wet dream had woken Dean up early and he couldn't go back to sleep. He decided he could wash his face in the bathroom on his way to class, maybe wake himself up.

He pushed his way into the boys room and scrunched his nose at a harsh smell.

Once he stepped in a huge cloud of smoke hit him right in the face.

"Oh shit, sorry Winchester," A voice chuckled in front of him.

Dean rubbed his eyes and in front of him was Novak with a cigarette in hand. To his right was dirty blonde, French transfer student Balthazar and Novak's older brother, Gabriel. Both also smoking.

"You guys shouldn't be smoking in here," Dean grimaced at the smell in the room.

"Who cares Dean-O," Gabriel laughed. "I'm of age anyways," Gabriel dragged on his cigarette. 

"Doesn't matter. It's against the rules," Dean huffed and crossed his arms. He didn't know why he was standing here arguing with the Novaks.

"You gonna rat us out Winchester?" Cas sneered and blew more smoke in Dean's face, causing him to cough.

"Fuck you Novak!" Dean hissed and headed towards the door.

"Long as Cassie doesn't mind!" Gabriel yelled after Dean as he retreated.

"Gabriel down. Keep your dick in your pants," Cas rolled his eyes. He tossed his cigarette in the toliet, flushed it and went to the door. "I'm going to go stop him from telling. You're on your last warning Gabriel."

Dean stormed to the principal's office. The hall was devoid of students, class had already started during his argument. He was nearly there when someone jerked the collar of his shirt and threw him into a closet.

"The fuck?!" Dean turned to see Cas closing the door.

"I need you to keep your mouth shut," Cas closed in and crowded Dean against the wall.

"Why the fuck should I?" Dean sneered.

"Cause I'm not letting my brother lose a chance at his education cause a little shit like you can't keep his mouth shut," Cas's already gravel ridden voice had managed to get deeper and Dean's dick gave an unexpected twitch.

"Fucking make me, Novak," Dean spit out.

In one swift movement Dean's hands were pinned to the wall, Cas's knee between his legs and Cas's tongue down his throat.

Dean wriggled under Cas's hold, protesting the rough kiss. He gasped when metal clinked against his teeth. Of course he has a tongue ring.

Cas pulled back, one hand still pinning Dean's arms. "Well, that shut you up," Cas pressed his groin into Dean's. "Well well," Cas bumped Dean's hard dick against his own "Somebody should take care of that."

Dean huffed, his chest heaving as a quiet moan was released from his throat. 

Cas's lips brushed Dean's ear "I'll suck you off if you promise not to tell on my brother."

Dean's breath hitched and pushed his dick into Cas as an answer.

Cas released his arms, dropped down to his knees and made quick work of Dean's belt. He yanked Dean's jeans and boxers down in one swift movement and gave a high whistle.

"Damn, Winchester," Cas took Dean's dick in hand and examined it best he could in the dark closet. "That's fucking impressive."

Before Dean could comment, Cas swallowed him down in one fluid motion. Dean covered his mouth, drowning out a loud moan when Cas hollowed out his cheeks.

Cas used one hand to fondle Dean's balls, the other to unbutton his own jeans and pull his own dick out.

Cas jerked fast, moaning around Dean's dick. Dean rocked his hips up, slowly fucking into Cas's mouth. He tangled his hands in Cas's hair, panting when his dick hit the back of the other boy's throat. 

"Cas I'm gonna..."

Cas hummed his approval, a couple of shallow thrusts later Dean came hard down Cas's throat.

Dean flinched when his felt something hot and sticky hit his leg as Cas moaned around his softening dick.

"Fuck, Cas. That was..."

Cas pulled Dean's dick from his mouth and quickly stood up. Neither boy said anything as they tucked them selves back into their jeans.

Cas put his hand on the doorknob before turning around "If you keep your mouth shut, I'll do that again sometime," Cas exited the closet.

Dean slid down the wall, legs still shaking from his orgasm. 

"Fuck."


End file.
